Promise the Stars
by bowloflamps
Summary: Samandriel gets brought back to save Adam from the cage with a little help (dramatic music)
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the burning in my lungs as I gasped for breath. Next, was where I was; surrounded by a garden.  
No, I hadn't woken up. I was just dead, how could i wake up?  
I'm in Heaven again.  
Oh no, Naomi.  
Suddenly there's another presence behind me. Naomi. She's here; she's going to torture me. I start breathing heavily as my heart pounds; I remember what felt like so long ago, being tormented by Crowley and his demonic assistant. Stabbed, prodded, picked apart, cut open and sewed back together again for weeks on end.  
If that was bad, what would Naomi do with an eternity? I close my eyes, preparing for agony.  
"Hey, Samandriel, how's it goin' kiddo?" says a familiar voice.  
I open my eyes and sigh in relief. It's the Archangel Gabriel; he was apparently brought back too.  
"Hello, Gabriel"  
"So we were both offed. Who the hell would want to kill your adorable self?" he asked materializing a lollipop and 2 candy bars. He handing me one while snapping a couch into the garden. He patted the spot next to him for me to sit down.  
I sat down and told him the whole story of how I ended up dying and somehow back in heaven.  
"Whoa, so little Cassy killed you when he was being controlled by Naomi?" he questioned and I nodded, still shooken up, "I don't remember anything after that. Except a lot of darkness, and a light that pulled me out of it and then next thing I know, I'm here."  
"Naomi was always a bitch, but she's dead now. The Winchesters killed her. You know, that bright light you saw? It was me, I brought you back. I have a mission for you." he stated proudly.  
No. I'm not going to be involved in another mission. I can't handle that after everything I've been through.  
"No. Not again." I meant to say strongly, but my voice cracked.  
"No no. Samandriel, no. I would never make you do something that would kill you. Just ask Balthazar."  
I look next to me to see that the other angel was on the couch next to me the whole time.  
"He's telling the truth. We love you, you're our little brother," Balthazar remarked, "we were never good brothers, but you deserve a second chance. More than we did anyway."  
"Well… thank you, I guess I will consider doing the mission then. What is it?" I said, feeling a little better.  
"To save Adam Milligan from the cage."  
Adam Milligan. I knew who he was. Most of heaven knew who he was partly because some felt bad for what happened to him, and also because he was related to the Winchesters. He had never done anything wrong and he got involved and punished because John Winchester was his father.  
I concluded that I had to save him. I couldn't let him rot in the cage with Michael and Lucifer any longer. Sure, it wasn't right, but why would they want to save him now?  
"Why exactly are we doing that? I mean, I want him out of there too, but…"  
I didn't want Adam to suffer anymore because of heaven.  
"We don't want him in there anymore. The poor guy's been in there long enough. Letting him stay in there isn't okay, and he doesn't deserve it either. So we need you to get him out."  
"How am i supposed to do that? I don't exactly have that kind of power , Gabriel."  
Going into the cage and pulling out a soul isn't an easy task that any angel can do, it requires a lot of strength and special flight training.  
"We're going to help you."  
"Any catches?"  
"Nope," Balthazar responded, "nothing to worry about."  
"Well…in that case…" I gulped, "Yes. I will save Adam Milligan from the cage."


	2. Run, Baby, Run

"Your brothers will never save you. They never even liked you." Lucifer laughed, slashing Adam Milligan over and over again, each cut deeper than the last. He had lost count of the days spent being tortured in hell. He had died so many times only to be brought back to be tortured more. Suddenly there was a huge thunder crack and fear struck Lucifer and Micheal's eyes.

"Adam Milligan close your eyes." An unfamiliar voice thundered, he obeyed, he wasn't quite sure why but he trusted the owner of the voice.

There was a sudden warmth in the room and it became bright; he heard Micheal and Lucifer scream then silence and everything was back to normal. What the fuck just happened. "Adam Milligan, you may open your eyes now." The voice spoke. He opened his eyes and there was a man in a wiener hut uniform standing over him. Adam looked around the room Micheal and Lucifer were lying on the ground out cold. "That should hold them for a few days, enough time for you and me to get out of here," the young man spoke, "by the way my name is Samandriel, im an angel of the lord." He spoke with traces of excitement.

" You're really getting me out of here?" Adam asked hopefully. "Yes, I am, well, that is …if you want to come with me?" Samandriel questioned, holding out his hand to help him out of the blood covered chair. "Why the hell wouldn't I?" Adam grinned taking his hand. Adam was weary of angels, of course, after every thing that happened, but this one seemed different, for some reason he seemed innocent.

Adam and Samandriel ran, hand-in-hand, away from the demons then after a day or two of running they made it to the gates of hell. "Here we are," Samandriel smiled at him, "This is going to leave a mark, close your eyes.", he added grabbing Adam's arm, pulling him closer. Adam closed his eyes, his head in the nape of Samandriel's neck. Samandriel opened his eyes, Adam was taking on top of him, unconscious, still holding onto him with his head in the nape of his neck.

He moved Adam off of him so he could sit up and search for somewhere to stay, he found the nearest hotel that seemed sanitary and took some money out of a rich woman named Oprah Winfrey's bank account, picked up Adam and went there. Adam woke up several hours later.

He opened his eyes and looked around the room then he saw Samandriel and everything came rushing back to him he got dizzy and started shaking. Memories of the cage came back Micheal and Lucifer torturing him, the smell of burning flesh, everything flashing before him. Then there was someone holding him, whispering in his ear that everything was going to be okay, Samandriel, it was Samandriel, Samandriel saved him, he wasn't in the cage anymore. Adam slowly came back to reality, his eyes were wet and he was breathing heavily. Samandriel was still hugging him and Adam started hugged back.

"Shh sh shh…it's going to be okay, Adam, I have you now, I'm going to protect you." Samandriel continued to comfort Adam until his breathing was back to normal. "Samandriel.." Adam murmured into the angel's shoulder.

"Yes Adam?" The angel responded.

"Thank you, " Adam whispered "for everything."

They sat there on the bed the rest of the day telling stories of their lives and laughing. Adam realized that Samandriel was different than other angels, he was sweet and kind.

They were on the bed next to each other, Samandriel was flipping through television shows and looking at them complexly then changing the channel after a couple minutes and Adam was staring at the ceiling in his sort of "mind palace" because he couldn't sleep. It was 2 am, and one question never left Adam's mind: why did heaven want to save me? is this going to be like the last time? He turned to Samandriel and sat up "Samandriel..."

"Yes, Adam?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can"

"Why did you save me? Don't get me wrong I'm thankful that you did, but the last time I was saved by heaven, it didn't work out well for me."

"Well, my brothers Gabriel and Balthazar brought me back to save you. I had heard stories of you and the Winchesters and I knew that you were brought back once and it didn't end well, so, I made them promise that nothing like that would happen to you again. Adam, you were brought back because you didn't deserve to be in the cage, they chose me to do it because they said it was my destiny."

"Samandriel, I'm really happy it was you who saved me." Adam smiled at Samandriel

"I'm really happy too" Samandriel smiled back Adam lied back down, he was suddenly really tired Adam Milligan realized in just the 3 days that he knew this angel, he was already falling in love with him. At around the same time Samandriel realized why it was his destiny to save Adam Milligan, he was falling for him in every sense of the word.

"Good night, Samandriel"

"Good night, Adam"

Then, Adam slipped into a deep sleep


	3. He Takes Me High

Adam and Samandriel known each other for almost two months and they were falling for each other more and more each day. They had moved into Adam's old house, cleaned it up, and put protection sigils all over it. Adam had only had a couple flashbacks since coming back from hell and they never seemed to come when Samandriel was near him. They

Adam started having dreams about him. One night he had a dream they road their bikes to a clearing close that was close to the sea. They laid there on the cold grass with the sound of the waves crashing to the shore and promised they would never leave each other. They walked on the beach,holding hands,and looking at the stars. After a couple minutes, Samandriel stopped and turned to Adam taking his other hand, "Adam Milligan, these weeks I've had with you have been the best I have ever had. I -I love you" he stuttered looking in to Adam's eyes. "Samandriel, I love you too" Adam responded they grinned at each other then slowly their faces move closer together an their lips brushed against each other "i feel like I'm 10 feet off the ground when I'm with you Adam" Samandriel whispered then Adam closed the remaining space between them. It started out slow then deepened, Adam put his arm loosely around the angel's neck and intertwined his fingers in his hair and Samandriel put his arms around the human's waist. The kiss felt right, it was better than any other kiss he has experienced before. It was a dream but it felt so real. The next dream was… different. Adam and Samandriel were driving back from the movies, they saw a comedy that Samandriel didn't understand most of and it had a sex scene in it.

On the way back Samandriel was really quiet, "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Adam asked worriedly.

"I-its nothing, I'm just thinking." Samandriel responded

"Samandriel you can tell me anything, and if you don't tell me i can and will tickle you." Adam spoke taking the angel's hand.

"Its just, those to people in the movie they loved each other and they had intercourse to show their affection to one another and we have known each other for several months and we love each other a lot so should we have intercourse?"

Adam almost swerved off the road "i-i um…" Adam stuttered

"Adam we don't have to if you don't feel comfortable doing it." Samandriel said

"Nono Samandriel, believe me, i want to, i just, is it the right time?" Adam asked

" well,um, when exactly is it the right time?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Do you want to do it now?"

"I guess..yes. Lets do it now, I got the perfect place."

Adam turned around and drove to a clearing in the woods where they were completely alone, far away from anyone. The stars were bright and beautiful. Adam opened the trunk and got out a blanket and laid it on the grass.

They started kissing and then it got faster. Adam moved on top of Samandriel and broke the kiss to take off the angel's shirt and Samandriel took off Adam's they continued with their pants, thrusting against each other.

They made love, there, under the stars and they wouldn't trade that moment for the world. It was awkward and weird yet, beautiful and amazing.

Then, Adam woke up. He had to take a shower and take care of the situation he woke up with after he finished he went down to the kitchen where Samandriel was cooking eggs. What should he do? He can't avoid him, should he talk about the situation? No... that would be weird. Just ignore the feelings, better safe than sorry.

"Good morning, sunshine" Adam said leaning against the counter next to the angel. "Good morning, Adam" Samandriel responded, was he blushing? Why was he blushing? Oh god, could he read minds?! Adam should tell him about his feelings towards him. He has to do it. he cant dodge it any longer. "Samandriel, can we talk?" Adam said, oh god that sounded so serious. "Of course Adam" he responded turning off the stove.

Adam sat down at the table and Samandriel sat across from him. "What's up?" Samandriel said, he got that from Adam. Adam said that once and Samandriel didn't understand and answered him literally and Adam told him it was an expression. God, he is so adorable.

" I have something I need to tell you, I'm not sure how you will take it, but I have to tell you."

"Adam, you can tell me anything."

"Samandriel… I love you, the first day we spent together out of hell, i fell in love and i cant stop. I'm in love with you, Samandriel, Angel of The Lord"

There. He said it.

"Adam..I.." Samandriel was flabbergasted, he never thought that Adam would feel the same way.

"I can understand if you don't feel the same way and you want to fly off and never talk to me again, but that wont stop me from being in love with you."

"Adam, you idiot." Samandriel laughed

"What?" Adam said confused

"Adam Milligan, I love you too" The angel responded

Adam stood up walked over to the other side of the table grabbed his hand pulled him up and kissed him. Samandriel didn't kiss back at first, he was really surprised, then he deepened the kiss. Adam intertwined his fingers in the angel's hair,pulling him closer, Samandriel combed his fingers through Adam's hair and settled his arms loosely around Adams neck.

There, in the kitchen of Adam's old house, they had their first kiss, and suddenly, the happy memories overpowered the bad memories in the house.


	4. Promise the Stars

Samandriel and Adam had been dating for two weeks. Well not exactly dating, they haven't been on a date yet. Adam hasn't really felt the need and Samandriel doesn't understand the need to go on one. But, now Adam kind of wants to do something.  
"Samandriel, we should go on a date."  
"What is that?"  
"A date, you know like when two people who like each other go out and have fun and do 'romantic' together?"  
"Oh… well then, yes, we should. Where do you want to go?"  
"I… I think I have an idea…"  
They get ready and walk out the door and get in the car.  
"Adam, where are we going?"  
" It's a surprise." Adam grinned  
"Oh… okay" Samandriel responded and the car filled with silence except for Samandriel humming to a song on the radio  
A couple songs later they were both singing along to "Sugar We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy on a dirt road in in the woods.  
Adam took a sort-of-sharp turn and they were in a meadow  
Adam turned down the radio, "And we are here…" he spoke.  
Adam quickly got out of the car and ran to the other side to open the door for Samandriel  
"Adam… this is amazing…" Samandriel gasped looking around.  
The night was clear and since the nearest civilization a couple miles away the stars were fully visible.  
Adam looked up at the stars "Yeah, it is, I used to come here a lot in high school to get some peace and quiet and read. I thought it would be a great place to take you and this is the perfect time." he spoke lacing their fingers together.  
"It is" Samandriel agreed.  
"Ok I'm going to get the stuff out of the trunk" Adam said pecking his angel on the cheek  
His angel.  
He really liked the idea that Samandriel was his angel just as Adam was Samandriel's human.  
Adam laid out the blanket and put down a couple candles and got out the picnic basket then walked back to the car, where Samandriel was sitting in the hood.  
"Okay it's all set up" he said  
Samandriel didn't respond and just kept looking up then he noticed Samandriel was crying. "Samandriel? What's wrong?" He said grabbing his hand  
"Oh, nothing I'm just sort of missing heaven…" Samandriel spoke squeezing back Adams hand.  
"You know…Samandriel, you don't have to stay here with me, you can go back whenever you want to" Adam said  
"Adam I don't want to go back there. I don't belong there anymore. I belong here with you now and i always will" Samandriel said then leaned in and kissed Adam sweetly, a couple seconds later Adam pulled away  
"Why are you crying then?" he asked  
"I just kind of miss what heaven used to be when I was a growing up before everything happened and it turned bad. But its ok now, it's okay because I have you." Samandriel said  
Adam wrapped his arms around the angel and rested his head on his shoulder said "I love you, Samandriel."  
"I love you too, Adam" Samandriel responded hugging him back tightly  
"I'm hungry, let's go eat." Adam said a minute later  
They ate some veggie burgers from Burger King - ever sense Adam got back from hell meat kind of became unappealing- on an old blanket that Adam found in his car and Adam lit a candle and turn the radio in the car on with the volume low.  
After they ate they lay next to each other, hand in hand, and stared at the stars.  
"You know, when I was little I wanted to be an astronaut and travel amongst the stars, I got a telescope and went to a bunch of planetariums and stuff but then, when I got older I decided I wanted to be a doctor because I love helping people." Adam spoke glancing at Samandriel who was listening attentively.  
"Do you no longer want to travel amongst the stars?" Samandriel asked.  
"Of course I do, I mean, wouldn't any one?"  
"I have an idea… come on" Samandriel said standing up and pulled Adam up with him.  
"Where are we going?" Adam asked  
"You'll see" Samandriel stated as he raised his fingers and placed them gently on the humans forehead then suddenly they were in an entirely different place.  
"Whoa…where are we?!" Adam said, confused and looking around frantically  
"One of my favorite places, aircraft 768 the year 2540, Adam Milligan, we are in the middle of the universe." Samandriel said, directing him to one of the windows.  
"You took me some where you went growing up, so i took you somewhere i went a lot as a fledgling" Samandriel spoke  
Outside there were millions of stars everywhere and several planets far away.  
It was beautiful.  
Unbelievable.  
Breathtaking.  
"I…"  
Adam couldn't speak, there were no words to describe that moment, the view, everything.  
They were in outer space.  
In the middle of the universe.  
In the year 2540.  
Adam averted his gaze from the window and faced Samandriel then quickly grabbed the sides of the angels face and smashed their lips together. Samandriel was very surprised about this at first but then started to kiss back. The angel moved his hands to Adams waist and pulled him closer. a couple moments later the kiss ended.  
"I take it you like it then" Samandriel laughed  
"Yes. I do. I love it"  
"You know that's just a small fraction of what there is to see here. If i get that just for the window then i can't imagine what i get for everything else." Samandriel smirked and Adam punched him in the arm.  
"Ow" Samandriel responded rubbing his arm even though he could even feel it. It was the thought.  
Adam just crossed his arms  
"I wasn't thinking like that! i was hoping for ice cream or something!" Samandriel said in defense  
"Yeah of course you were, love, now let's move on" Adam said giving up because with Samandriel, he probably was thinking ice cream.  
The ship was very large and everything was shiny and white.  
Samandriel kissed Adams cheek and took his hand. Samandriel lead the way to the front desk.  
Sitting at the front desk was a woman. A lizard woman. With scales and a tail. She was also wearing a pants suit.  
The angel gave the woman his card "Samandriel, angel of the lord, this is my plus one"  
"Okay here are 2 tickets, have a nice time." she smiled  
Once they had walked out of her ear shot Adam said "That woman…was a lizard…"  
"Yup, rather nice too."  
"We are in outer space. In the future and there was a lizard woman running the front desk."  
"Her race is actually Silurian if you were wondering"  
"Oh… i should have expected aliens i mean we are in space"  
They both laughed and kept walking in the comfortable silence until they came to hall with elevators and doors.  
They went to another floor, well technically Samandriel did, and Adam had no idea where they were going.  
They turned several corners in the seemingly endless hallways then Samandriel stopped and looked a paper he was holding that Adam had never noticed.  
"Okay, we are here." Samandriel spoke looking at the door it said "Sh2-174"  
Samandriel pressed some buttons on the keypad next to the door and the opened it.  
Inside there were a couple chairs and a table facing a gigantic window.  
"It's really… big in here" Adam spoke breaking his long time of silence and just going with what was happening.  
"Heh, yeah, this isn't the reason I brought you here though…well it is but… you will understand in a moment." Samandriel responded  
"What will I understand?" Adam asked  
"Take a seat." the angel motioned towards one of the chairs  
"Okay?" Adam sat down.  
"Curtains open" the angel stated to seemingly no one, and then a voice announced "curtains opening"  
The giant window became transparent.  
Adam's mouth dropped, he stood up and walked closer to the window, Samandriel followed the human, grinning like an idiot.  
Out the window were billions upon billions of stars going on forever and a red and blue rose shaped nebula.  
It was so vivid and beautiful.  
"I believe it's customary for humans to give a rose to their partner on the first date." Samandriel said breaking the silence.  
"Well… usually we give a flower out of a garden or from the store but this is…" Adam responded losing his train of thought at the end  
"Did i do well?" the angel asked  
"you did….wonderful…" Adam said kissing Samandriel's cheek and grabbing the angel's hand and pulling him closer  
"Really?"  
"Absolutely, you out did me by like 50 times"  
"No yours was amazing too" Samandriel laughed  
Samandriel's laugh was adorable just like him. Adam could listen to the beautiful melody of the angel's laughter all day.  
"Samandriel, are you going to stay?" Adam spoke  
"What?" Samandriel replied  
"Are you going to stay with me?"  
" If you wish for me to stay with you I will stay"  
"Yes i do" Adam smiled and wrapped his arms around the angel  
"Okay then I will"  
"Do you promise you will stay?"  
"Adam, I promise the stars I will never willingly leave you"


End file.
